


Warming Alliance

by Ziek



Category: SCP Foundation, SCP: Secret Laboratory
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Suggestive Themes, i wrote this on my phone's notes months ago, kind of?, sorry if the formatting is odd, very indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziek/pseuds/Ziek
Summary: A containment breach leads to unfortunate circumstances, creating a spark between an unlikely couple.
Relationships: D Class Personnel/Scientist, Jan Kalous/Scientist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Warming Alliance

Jan knew instinctively that the flickering lights in his small, cramped cell meant that something was utterly wrong. That the yelling outside his door and the sirens were a huge red flag. 

The inmate sat up from his less than comfortable bed, putting his ear to the cell door. He could hear screaming, gunfire, and doors opening and closing. 

It appeared that whatever was happening was not normal in the slightest. 

Jan made connections. This could be his opportunity to get the hell out of this facility. To escape from the future tests he'd be objected to do. 

The D-class hoped that the door would be able to be opened from the inside. He grabbed the edge with his hands and tried sliding it to the side. 

Jan hissed with success as his labor paid off, the door sliding open. The power had fortunately been cut to the cell doors, it seemed. The sound of his footsteps reverberated in the air, triggering the noise of the other inmates in their cells prying their doors open as well. They all looked at each other, a silent understanding that they had to get out. 

The group in orange stood there, unsure of where to go or what to do, until a large crash and scraping of metal snapped them out of their mindsets. Within moments, Jan was amidst the pack, hollering with them as they continued to hear gunshots, snapping, and screaming. 

"Which way do we go?!" 

"Does it look like any of us fucking know that answer? Just run, dammit!" 

They ran through the hallways, opening doors blindly. Then they saw it. The damn statue. 

Jan recalled his experience with it. He and a group of other D-class were tasked with cleaning its containment. The memory was a disgusting one. Then he remembered why it was dangerous. 

"Don't blink or take your sights off that fucking statue!" he called out, hoping his message got across to all of them above the sounds of yelling and bickering. 

Unfortunately most of them did not hear the message; two loud crack sounds went through the air in quick succession and promptly two bodies fell to the floor. Amongst the panic, the group tried rushing past it, Jan making sure he kept his eye on it. 

It wasn't long before the group split in half, the statue deciding to hunt down the other group Jan was fortunately not in. 

His group was moving at a faster pace. Jan winced as he could feel his stomach starting to hurt and his knees weaken. He let out huffs, struggling to tell the group to wait for a second so he could rest. He stopped his movements in the middle of a corridor, hands on his knees and bent 

over staring at the floor trying to breathe. By all means, he was never the athletic type. 

He took deep breaths, trying to relax his muscles. After 10 seconds he turned his head up, only to feel his gut twist as he saw that the group was no longer there. Whether they heard him and left him behind or had no idea he was gone was beyond him, but either way it didn't matter. He was alone either way. 

"Ffffuck..." he hissed out. God, he was NOT ready to die. Not yet anyway. 

He stood in the middle of the hallway, unsure of where to go next. Worst case scenario, he would end up running into guards or... SCPs. Best case scenario? Finding the goddamn exit. Although with his luck he'd end up in the hands of one of their guards anyhow. The only way to find out his fate was to move forward. 

As Jan snuck through the corridors, he could hear conversations. When he did, he pressed up against a corner and waited for them to go away. He knew the guards would be looking for him. It wasn't long before he managed to find a room with two doors and windows on either side. Signs reading "HEAVY CONTAINMENT ZONE" illuminated white above the doors in the red tinted room. Jan recognized a keycard pad nestled between the two doors. Fuck. He would have to find one. 

Jan set off again, mindful of his footsteps. He continued through the dark hallways without coincidence, until he opened a door and nearly screamed as he saw the goddamn statue staring back at him. 

He started muttering curse words under his breath, backing up slowly and shutting the door before sprinting off, making sure to look back and close the doors after him. 

That... thing was chasing him. He suddenly remembered when he had been tasked to clean its enclosure and the name it had been referred to. SCP-173. Looked like a goddamn peanut. 

It was closing in on him, and he knew it. As he looked forward once more, he could see another person. They lacked the orange jumpsuit of a D-class and the armor of a guard. No; they were a scientist. Jan sprinted faster, trying to catch up to the scientist who seemed to be unaware of the thing behind them. The man grabbed something from a pocket, waved it, and what could be described as a wide, metal gate slowly opened. 

"Hey!" Jan called out to the researcher, the latter of which whipped around to face him. His eyes widened in shock and he hurried over to the side of the gate. Promptly, the gate started to close. 

Fuck. Jan put in all his willpower to sprint faster, his mind and body screaming as he tried running while keeping watch behind him. Whether the gate already closed or not was unbeknownst to him as he couldn't face forward without letting 173 move. 

The sound of the gate closing filled his ears as he jumped through the entrance, promptly closing behind him. 

The man let out a huge huff and started to breathe heavily, intensely staring at the gate. His 

bones felt like gelatin and his muscles burned intensely. 

"Holy... shit..." he stuttered between breaths, collapsing on the floor. Jan rolled his head to the side, trying to get a better look at the scientist. 

The researcher stared at Jan with narrowed eyes, his annoyance at the fact the D-class had just narrowly squeezed in obviously showing. 

Jan eyed the other man up and down; he was a fair looking man, with his glasses, haircut, and godawful mustache making it clear he loved his job. 

As Jan slowly relaxed, he propped himself up with his hands behind his back, smirking at the scientist. 

"Looks like it's just you and me, nerd." 

The researcher scrunched up his face in contempt before choosing to ignore Jan's existence by making his way to the large clockwork machine. Jan slowly got to his feet, observing the room they were in. It was rather spacious. 

"Don't call me that. And consider yourself lucky I don't have a gun at hand." the researcher spoke up, his back still turned to Jan as he messed with the machine's dial. 

Jan snorted. "Alright, tough guy," he snickered. He observed the scientist walking over to the left side of the machine and dropping his keycard. As he head back to the dial he presumably turned the machine on. It started to work, huffing and making various loud industrial noises. 

Jan's curiosity was piqued. He walked closer to the machine, slightly flinching as it wheezed and opened its doors. The scientist hurried over to the right booth, picking up a card of a different shade of color. 

"What are you... what are you doing?" he asked curiously. 

The scientist's head snapped over to Jan, his eyes squinting. "And why would I tell you, of all people, a D-class?" he hissed out. 

The escapee shrugged. "Maybe because we're working together?" he suggested. When the other man groaned, Jan quickly tried to explain himself. "Wait wait, just---imagine this for a hot second. You'll be the brains, and I'll be the brawn. What do you think about that, nerd? I doubt you would even think about getting your delicate hands hurt. I can do all that shit, I'm used to it, y'know?" 

Okay sure, Jan wasn't telling the whole truth. He may have proven he wasn't the best in gym class by the event prior, but then again he didn't think this guy would be any better. 

The scientist seemed to consider it a moment, parting his lips for a second before closing them again. His face scrunched again, something with Jan was becoming quite acquainted with. 

"No. Absolutely not," he scoffed. "And stop calling me nerd, asshole," he muttered as he turned to the machine again. The scientist turned the dial and walked over to the left booth, placing the keycard in it once more. 

Jan inspected the dial; it went from rough, coarse, 1:1, fine, and very fine. He noticed the scientist had it set to very fine. In a split second decision, he twisted the dial all the way to rough. Jan would show what would happen if he didn't get his way. 

The scientist had turned his head to the machine only to see the D-class start it. The booth immediately shut and the scientist bit his lip and banged on the machine. 

"You IDIOT!! Do you know what you've just done? Now we're trapped in here because of YOU!" he yelled, his voice cracking several times. His face was flushed red and he marched over to Jan, grabbing his jumpsuit and shoving him against the machine. 

While Jan's heart dropped as the man said they were trapped in there now, he smirked regardless. "What do you mean?" he laughed out. 

The scientist simply snarled up at Jan, the sputtering and huffing of the machine behind them being the only noise. When it let out a final groan and opened the booth doors, the researcher let go and marched over to the output, bending down and grabbing a fistful of shredded and burned materials. He shoved his hand out to display purposefully to Jan, staring at him with meaningful raised eyebrows. In a dramatic fashion he dropped the scraps to the floor and stomped back to Jan. 

He huffed, clenching his fists and going through a wide selection of facial expressions. He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a squealing of a microphone. Static eminated from speakers above the gate, and then came a monotone, robotic voice. The scientist turned around, his anger melting away seemingly as he squinted up at it. 

The voice chuckled. "Trapped. Like me. It isn't fun, is it?" 

The scientist's eyes widened with recognition. "079. Please open the gates." 

They waited for a response, but it never came. Jan noticed a surveillance camera looking directly at them, a blue ring of LEDs giving it the appearance of an eye. He nudged the scientist, who looked at Jan accusingly before Jan nodded at the camera. The scientist looked back up at it and grimaced. 

It appeared this thing was still watching them, despite not giving them an answer back. It was happy to be toying with them instead. 

Jan figured that this was another SCP because of the set of numbers the other man referred to it as. And if it was an SCP, that meant no good. 

The ring of blue went out and the camera shifted downwards; Jan figured that thing had gone away. The scientist turned slowly to look at him, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. 

"Goddamn this headache..." he grumbled, walking to the machine and slouching against it, slowly sliding to the ground and putting his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. 

Jan decided to slide down with him, keeping his eye on the other man. 

"We'll uh... we're gonna get out of here, don't worry," Jan tried to assure him. 

The researcher turned his head over to Jan and narrowed his eyes at him. "You do realize we're stuck in this predicament because of you, correct?" 

He paused, smirking. "Nah." 

The scientist sputtered, his face turning red with anger quickly. "Excuse me?! You---tell me, what is your number." 

Jan knitted his eyebrows together I'm confusion. "M...my phone number?" he asked innocently. 

"NO!" the scientist screeched, his face flushing with color even more. "Your assigned D-class number, you idiot!" 

Jan perked his lips, looking up at the ceiling. "My name is Jan," he smiled and looked back at the scientist. "What about you?" 

The suited man stared at Jan before leaping at him across the floor, knocking Jan onto his back. The scientist tried flipping the inmate over to see the D-class designation printed on the back of his jumpsuit, but Jan struggled back, grabbing his arms and pushing on them. 

Jan grunted as he maintained control and rolled both of them so he was on top of the other man. He had one of the scientist's man sandwiched between them and the other pinned on the floor. Both of them huffed loudly, with Jan grinning down in victory. "Come here often?" he chuckled. 

The scientist below him pushed upward with all his might and shoved the D-class off, fixing his glasses. "Disgusting," he huffed and sat up, eyeing Jan. 

"It's Ned," the researcher muttered, taking his glasses off and wiping on them with his sleeve. 

"Ned the nerd. Nice," Jan teased, earning a peeved reaction. 

"Please refrain from calling me that," Ned hissed, looking as if he was ready to pounce back on Jan. 

Although this was an intense situation, Jan didn't see the harm in lightening his mood by annoying Ned. They were trapped in this room; what else were they supposed to do? 

Jan looked up and noticed the camera became alive again, staring directly at the two. "What is it this time?" Jan shouted out to it. Ned gave him a confused glare, at first thinking he was being talked to until he noticed Jan was staring at the camera. 

SCP-079 didn't speak. Suddenly, Jan could hear a noise emanating from the top of the room. It was air blowing into the room, like a vent. He tried getting a good look at the vent, before turning back to the camera with a question on his tongue. However, the camera had already gone limp. 

"What even is that... thing?" the D-class turned to Ned, scratching his chin hair. He could tell it was getting notably chillier in the room. 

Ned sighed, hesitant to reveal any sort of knowledge to his companion. He relented, replying, "SCP-079 is a computer. My guess is it's in control of the whole facility right now. It isn't fond of the whole human thing." 

The hairs on the back of Jan's neck stood up as the air continued to chill. He pulled his scratchy grey beanie down over his ears and rubbed the side of his arms in an attempt to warm up. 

"Yeah, I think that computer bitch is trying to freeze us right now," he sputtered out, the temperature rapidly decreasing. Jan huddled on the floor and pulled his knees close to him, peering up at Ned who was doing the same. 

"We're gonna die in here, aren't we? We're screwed," Jan murmured lowly. "Fucking computer..." 

"L-likely," Ned replied, his teeth chattering. 

Jan eyed Ned, shivering. Then he broke the silence. "Fuck it, come over here." 

The scientist looked at him incredulously with a lifted eyebrow. "Excuse me?" 

Jan groaned. "Fine, I guess I'm coming over there then," he grumbled, getting on his knees and hands and crawling over to Ned, the latter of which tried shifting away. 

"Don't you dare touch me, you---you D-class!" he shouted, his voice wavering. 

Jan gave a cheeky smile when he scooted over faster than Ned could scramble away. He wrapped one arm around his shoulder and other across his chest, earning a yelp from Ned. 

"Jan!" he shouted, trying to scramble out of his grip. Ned pushed his arms, but that only made Jan hug him closer. "Let go of me!" he cried out, his face visibly flushing with color. 

Jan peered down, sticking his bottom lip out. "You're a scientist bitch, you should know this is helping both of us," he reasoned calmly. 

Ned eventually settled down, tired from trying to wrestle out of the bigger man. He glared at Jan, huffed, and turned his head away, looking anywhere but at Jan. 

"C'monnn, even you gotta admit this is a good idea if we're gonna survive this freezer." Jan was already beginning to warm up, the heat radiating between the two of them helping still their shivering. He could hear Ned cursing below his breath, before Ned melted into the contact and 

pressed into his body. 

Jan could see the tips of his ears were burning red. He could make this somewhat entertaining. Without any warning whatsoever, Jan lowered his head into the crook of the scientist's neck. Immediately on contact, Ned made a noise akin to a small yelp, but said nothing, instead wriggling in place. 

Jan would never admit that he enjoyed this further than just teasing the poor researcher. Being in this facility meant having a lack of intimate physical contact that he so dearly missed. It made it worse in the sense Jan was normally a touchy person anyway. He hummed contentedly in the crook of his neck, pushing closer into it and closing his eyes. Ned's embarrassment made him somewhat alike to a space heater and it was amazing. 

"I dislike this," Ned sputtered out bitterly, a puff of cold air escaping his lips as he curled up closer. 

Jan grinned against his neck and breathed out warm air that made Ned shudder and making a squeak noise. "Right, I believe you," he murmured quietly as he began to rub the scientist's back in small, slow circles. 

They stayed like that for a bit, until a loud screeching noise from the microphone startled them both, the two of them turning to face the camera with wide eyes. 

"Disgusting. Stop that at once," the computer ordered, its monotone and digitalized voice breaking the calm silence. 

Needless to say Ned could tell how peeved 079 was at them being so close to each other. Despite not having a tone to its voice, even Ned could hear the disgust dripping through the microphone. 

This gave him an idea. 

Although he despised it, this was their best shot of getting the hell out. 

Ned flipped over on his side, still entangled within Jan's arms. His backside was immediately exposed to the frigid air, but he tried making up for it by practically climbing on top of the D-class. Jan adjusted his position, surprised by the other taking an initiative. 

Hopefully Jan understood what Ned was trying to achieve here. As he peered up into the other's blue eyes, he searched for any hint of understanding of the situation that was happening. Jan glanced down, staring right into Ned's eyes, flashing a discreet smile. 

He took that as a sign of understanding and approval. 

Jan lifted his head up and stared at the camera, smirking as he drew his hand through Ned's hair slowly. "Who's my pretty little scientist? Who is?" he cooed dramatically. 

Okay, even Ned knew what bad acting was and he was a walking social disaster. 

He couldn't believe it when the computer responded to that display, angrily commanding, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW. YOU NEED TO SUFFER." 

The D-class let out a loud laugh that shook both of the men. The speakers let out a squeal, and with that the vents finally settled down. The camera went limp and once again they were alone. 

"Huh. Can't believe that actually worked," Ned muttered. He looked over at Jan, narrowing his eyes. "And I just want to inform you: that was the most vile thing I've ever heard. Leagues beyond the shit I've seen here." 

Jan grinned wickedly. "You loved it, nerd." 

With that, Ned knotted his eyebrows in anger. "Stop calling me a nerd, you rat," he hissed out, trying to escape from Jan despite the room not yet having warmed up fully enough. 

With a snort, he released him from his confines and the scientist tumbled backwards, standing up and fixing his glasses. Ned then took to pacing the room, trying to warm his body up. The sudden lack of a source of heat was a shock to his body, but the shock rapidly faded away because of the gradual increase of the temperature in the room. 

Jan hoisted himself up, stretching casually. He noticed the scientist had a troubled look on his face as he paced the containment room, from one wall to the other. "What's up?" he asked, jolting Ned back to reality as he stopped to face Jan, chewing on the inside of his cheeks. 

"You're a D-class. And---and I feel revolted because you're a goddamn criminal. And... it's hard to explain but I feel disgusted with myself," he shouted, anxiety clearly showing in his posture and expression. 

Jan could feel his insides go cold; this was a huge sore spot for him. He gave a sideways glance, uncomfortably standing there. Barely suppressed memories sprung up, causing a wave of sickness to wash over him. 

He forced himself to look back at Ned. Although anxiety tried holding him back from speaking, he overcame it. "I regret what I did to get here in the first place. And I'm not saying that because of the lower life standards I've earned from it. I'm truly sorry for what happened. I didn't... I didn't even know what I was selling was poison. I swear," he paused and sighed. "I know these sound like excuses to you, but please. Believe me. I never intended harm. And even then I've changed since then." 

Ned opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "I apologize." Although the statement was short, it was sensible and gave Jan some sense of comfort, easing his anxiety. 

The moment was short lived as Ned shifted in discomfort once again, the room heating up more. Fuck. That's what 079 did. 

Jan took off his beanie, getting uncomfortably warm with it on. He shook his short dark hair 

with his hands, rubbing sweat off of his bright orange trousers. Ned made a noise in his throat, stealing a glance at the limp camera before coming up to Jan. 

"It turned up the goddamn heat. We're gonna melt in here!" he whisper shouted, his eyes knotting as sweat began to bead up on his forehead. The room was getting hotter and hotter by the second. 

Jan bit his lip, coming up with an idea. He couldn't help but laugh, going slightly dizzy in the process. The scientist gave him an exasperated look. "How could you be laughing at a time like this?!" 

As Jan stifled his laughing, he gave Ned a sly grin. "I just had a horrible, horrible idea. And it goes off of yours," he snickered. 

"What do you mean---" Ned started before halting as Jan unbuttoned his top, throwing it off of him. He looked at Ned, raising an eyebrow and giving him a cheeky grin. Immediately the scientist's face turned a bright crimson and he looked around the room, desperately trying to avoid the sight of Jan. Although he still wore a white undershirt---and, well, his pants---Ned couldn't help but feel like he was witnessing a crime of indecency. 

It really didn't help that he's only had one romantic encounter in his life. 

"I don't like this plan," he sputtered, somehow feeling even hotter in just a second. 

Jan snorted before taking a step toward Ned. "It's really our only shot. Do you really wanna melt to death as a virgin?" 

Ned stuttered angrily. "I am---I'm not a fucking---oh fuck you, you fucking," he hissed out, his face going through a wide variety of annoyed and angered facial expressions. 

The D-class chuckled. "Relax, relax. We aren't gonna fuck. We're not gonna go that far---unless we really have to or you really want to," he replied in a chill voice, calmly taking off his undershirt and discarding it with no regard to it whatsoever. 

Ned breathed heavily, both the oppressing heat of the room and Jan's unclothed upper half rendering Ned's ability to speak gone. 

"I find it flattering you find me attractive outside of this act we have to put on for a fucking computer," Jan teased, expecting a scathing remark from the researcher. 

Instead Ned guiltily raked his eyes up and down the inmate. Jan opened his mouth to speak but no words came as he was pushed against 914, his arms held at the wrists above his head, pinning him to the machine. Jan let out a huff, slightly flinching as the metal on his back was even hotter than the air around them. Sweat ran down his body, his short hair sticking to his forehead. 

He was going to make a comment about how the computer probably wasn't watching even watching them, but it died on his tongue. Fuck it. 

Before Ned could make a move, Jan shot his head forward sloppily kissing the scientist. This surprised the other man, making him lose a group on Jan's wrists. The D-class took advantage of this, taking away Ned's illusion of power and grabbing his hips eagerly, pushing him closer. 

Ned let out a low noise from his throat, Jan hungrily kissing the man. The scientist decided to put his hands to Jan's chest, tracing scars likely caused by testing or prison time before he had been taken. 

The heat could not be ignored, and Ned broke the kiss, the two of them panting. Jan's pupils were dilated, and he attempted to pull Ned back into another kiss before the researcher pulled away, trying to undo his tie. His white dress shirt had been clinging to his body because of the overwhelming heat, and he struggled to get out of it. 

Jan eagerly moved to assist him out of the clothing, when the gate started to creak open. Jan's eyes darted to the camera, only to be dumbfounded when he saw it was still inactive. If 079 hadn't, then who...? 

Soldiers clad in camouflage and gasmasks stood at the entrance, their guns raised and prepared. Simultaneously their stances faltered, the group of approximately five soldiers staring at the scene before them. 

Both Ned and Jan felt the instant wave of cool air wash over them; never had it felt so good before. At the same time, the two entered extreme states of embarrassment and pushed each other away, staring awkwardly at the soldiers, still breathing heavily from before. 

One of the soldiers inhaled, exhaling slowly through his mask. "Sorry for uh... interrupting this. But the two of you are coming with us," he slowly demanded. 

At first Ned felt exasperated because of them, but then dread began to fill him. This was still a containment breach. There were SCPs running amok and killing his coworkers. And what had he been doing? About to get fucked by a D-class all because of a plan to escape a room they had trapped themselves in. An SCP that had almost froze and overheated them to death. The Chaos Insurgency, of all people, to find them. 

As the two were ordered to quickly put their clothes back on properly, they were apprehended. They walked through the halls, ending up in an elevator where the two were pushed together. 

Jan gave Ned a nudge and a smirk, whispering, "Can't wait to do it again." The researcher bitterly hoped the CI gave them a cell together. 


End file.
